polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mieczysław Morański/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |1996 | |''Smerfowe przedszkole'' | }} |- |1996 |''Smerfy: Smerfoteletransporter'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Atlantis III: Nowy świat'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Empire Earth'' | }} |- |2001 |''Myst III: Exile'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Original War'' | }} |- |2001 |''Ronja, córka zbójnika'' | }} |- |2001 ||''Throne of Darkness'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Woodruff and the Schnibble of Azimuth'' | }} |- |2002 |''Królik Bystrzak dla drugoklasisty: Misja na Ser-io'' | }} |- |2002 |''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Gorky Zero: Fabryka niewolników'' | }} |- |2003 |''Scooby-Doo!: Muzealna draka z powodu robaka'' | }} |- |2003 |''Scooby-Doo!: Piramidalna zagadka'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Chicago 1930'' | }} |- |2004 |''Colin McRae Rally 04'' | }} |- |2004 |''Gorky 02: Aurora Watching'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Iniemamocni'' | }} |- |2004 |''Iniemamocni: Rodzinka, na którą nie ma mocnych'' | }} |- |2004 |''Matmoludki: Wysokogórska łamigłówka'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark'' | }} |- |2004 |''Rybki z ferajny'' | }} |- |2004 |''Soldiers: Ludzie honoru'' | }} |- |2004 |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' | }} |- |2005 |''Mumia'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Auta'' | }} |- |2006 |''Eragon'' | }} |- |2006 |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Warhammer: Mark of Chaos'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''The Settlers: Narodziny imperium'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- |2008 |''Asterix & Obelix XXL'' | }} |- |2008 |''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Misja – las Vegas'' | }} |- |2008 |''Małpy w kosmosie'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''EyePet'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Heavy Rain'' | }} |- |2010 |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''Toy Story 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Auta 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część II'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Killzone 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Kinect Sports: Sezon 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''RAGE'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2012 |''Diablo III'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dragonborn'' | }} |- |2014 |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' | }} |- |2014 |''Sunset Overdrive'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Heroes of the Storm'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Might & Magic: Heroes VII – Trial by Fire'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Elex'' | }} |- |2017 |''Horizon Zero Dawn'' | }} |- |2017 |''StarCraft: Remastered'' | }} |- |2018 |''LEGO Iniemamocni'' | }} |- | |2019 | |''MediEvil'' | }} |} Kategoria:Aktorzy/Gry